This invention generally relates to automated handling equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to an actuated dual rod gripper device.
Automated handling equipment is typically employed in industrial settings for transferring work pieces between work stations. Typically, the equipment includes a fluid-actuated gripper that clamps the work pieces while moving them between the work stations.
Conventional fluid-actuated grippers include a fluid actuator, such as a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder, that linearly reciprocates a piston. The piston is coupled to a cam pin that is received through cam slots of two opposed gripper jaws. Each gripper jaw is pivotable about a pivot pin that extends into side walls that extend from the fluid actuator. As the piston reciprocates, the cam pin slides along the cam slots to selectively pivot the jaws about the pivot pins between an open jaw position and a closed jaw position.
The jaws of typical fluid-actuated grippers are removable and replaceable with different jaws to accommodate work pieces of varying shapes and sizes. For example, jaws having different cam slot lengths and shapes (i.e., slot angles) may be substituted to change the size of the opening between the jaws. The cam slot length and shape defines the open position of the jaws. Alternatively, stops are used to limit the opening of the jaws.
Although conventional grippers are effective for clamping and transferring work pieces or other objects, using replaceable jaws to change the size of the jaw opening adds complexity and is time consuming. Furthermore, replaceable jaws only allow incremental adjustment of the jaw opening that correspond to the cam slot angles and do not provide for intermediate jaw opening sizes. Additionally, jaws that are not in use must be stored and may become lost.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gripper assembly that allows adjustment of a jaw opening without the use of replaceable jaws.